The MatchMaker Duo
by Near the Shinigami
Summary: Natsuo and Youji decide to help Kio win Soubi's heart. Will they be able to achieve it when Soubi is fixed on winning Ritsuka's heart already?
1. Chapter 1

Natsuo and Youji both sighed as they stared into the T.V laying on their chests on the floor. It was some horror movie, but they could care less. Kio on the other hand was shaking and holding on to a blanket tightly sitting on the couch. Youji looked at him and smirked then whispered into Natsuo's ear.

"Let's pretend were going to the kitchen or something then sneak up behind him and scare him to death." He said.

Natsuo nodded smirking too while Kio was to busy paying attention to the T.V. to notice the two standing up. They waited a bit for a scary scene to show when they jumped up from behind the couch and screamed making Kio scream and jump off the couch in a panic.

"What the heck was that for!?" Kio said turning around to face them, irritated.

"Were bored." Youji said chuckling.

"Entertain us." Natsuo followed smirking.

"Why should I entertain brats like you!?"

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" Youji asked.

Kio blinked then sighed. It was no use trying to go against them.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Kio asked.

"You already know what we wanna do." Natsuo said.

Kio scratched his head then got an idea.

"How about we tell scary stories instead of watching them on T.V.?"

Natsuo and Youji thought then agreed. An hour later was a laughing Natsuo and Youji and a very shaken Kio.

"OK thats enough! No more! Now I'm going to have millions of nightmares..." Kio said sadly.

Natsuo and Youji chuckled more clearly enjoying his misery. Of course they were though. Then they could hear a storm booming outside. It must have started when they were telling stories.

"You know how they always have a storm in a scary movie? Maybe thats whats going to happen tonight." Youji said smirking at Kio.

Kio's eyes twitched.

"Oh ha ha. Monsters and such aren't real." He said.

"Maybe you should tell yourself that." Youji said grinning.

"Oh shut it!" Kio said. He then got up and headed to the kitchen, storming.

Natsuo and Youji then sat on the couch together. There was a scary movie marathon going on, but they weren't paying attention to it as Youji started to kiss Natsuo hard on the lips though his tongue made its way into his mouth. Natsuo made small cute noises for him to show he was liking it so Youji went a little rougher tugging his hair a bit as they kissed deeply unaware of anything. Then Kio came back into the room with a bowl of popcorn. When he saw Natsuo and Youji on the couch his mouth went agape a bit watching them a bit then shook his head.

"Hey! Do that somewhere else!" He said.

Natsuo and Youji pulled away from each other. Though Youji still held a piece of Natsuo's hair.

"What? Jealous?" He asked.

"Why would I be jealous of you!?" Kio asked.

"Cause you can get any. You can't even win the heart of that pervert Soubi." Natsuo said smirking. Youji laughed.

"Well...I..." Kio said looking down, tears in his eyes. "You two should just shut up! You don't know anything so don't talk to me!" Kio yelled, the tears falling as he ran into his bedroom dropping the popcorn.

The two on the couch blinked as they watched him leave.

"Maybe we should help?" Natsuo asked Youji.

"Help? Help him?" Youji asked looking a bit confused by his suggestion.

"Yeah. Its obvious that he really wants to be with Soubi, but hes fixed on Ritsuka. Maybe we could help Kio to get Soubi all to himself."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Well Youji it could be fun and something to do. Besides I feel bad for him..."

Youji blinked and looked more confused, but sighed.

"Alright then. We'll help him."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came by and the two were home alone. Kio still looked rather sad as he left for his classes, but it was the beginning of Natsuo and Youji's mission. Soubi wasn't going to class. Instead he was probably going to wait for Ritsuka to get out of school. Natsuo was brushing his hair and Youji was in the tub.

"You know if you think about it that Soubi could be prosecuted for being a pedophile." Youji said.

"Yeah well I think Ritsuka actually likes Soubi, but he doesn't want to admit it. You would think that Soubi would be with Kio since hes rather kinky himself and open to him while Ritsuka sometimes pushes him away and everything."

"Yeah, what a love triangle." Youji said getting out, drying himself and getting dressed.

As they both got ready they were out the door with a camera, notepad, and a pair of binoculars. They walked for a bit till they came to a corner. Natsuo looked around it and saw Soubi though Soubi didn't see him.

"Hes waiting." Natsuo said, whispering looking back at Youji.

"Do you think hes going to wait forever for him to get out of school?" Youji asked.

"If its for Ritsuka he probably will. Hes like a puppy." Natsuo said. Youji nodded agreeing. Then Natsuo looked again and saw Soubi walking.

"Hes actually leaving his post." He said.

"Well lets follow him." Youji said.

So they followed him again. He was heading downtown. Soubi was spending his time looking around at the window display, but not going in. It just seemed something he enjoyed doing. Then they followed him to the park and watched him drawing things in a notebook. They followed him everywhere without getting caught until he went back to the school and five minutes later the bell rang.

"Well we got what we needed now lets go." Youji said and then they headed back home. Soubi probably was going to spend the rest of the day with Ritsuka. They wondered if Kio would be home though so they could move to step two of their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

((Thanks for the 3 reviews. I'm glad you like it and think its different. Well here's chap 3!))

As the zero pair got home they saw Kio on the couch watching some romance movie and eating a gallon of ice cream. He did that every time he was upset about something.

"Are you still upset about last night?" Natsuo asked though knowing he was.

Kio turned around and gave them an irritated look.

"Buzz off you brats! I've had enough from you!" Kio said then turning his head back to the screen of the T.V.

"OK if you don't want help..." Youji said, grinning a bit.

Kio turned his attention back at them, blinking.

"Help? Help with what?" He asked.

"Help you winning that perverts heart." Natsuo said.

"Huh!? You mean Sou-chan? Why are you guys trying to help me?"

"Cause its obvious you can't even win Soubi's heart. And he's a huge pervert so you need help." Youji said.

Kio blushed a bit and started to look annoyed again.

"I don't need help! He's just..." Kio then looked down again. "OK maybe I do need help, but how can you guys help me?"

"Just go with our plan and you'll be in the arms of that guy." Natsuo said.

Kio sighed and thought about it. He didn't know whether to trust them or not, but an image of Soubi and him being together made him smile a bit.

"Alright then. I guess I have no choice." He said hoping he didn't make the wrong choice.

The zero pair both grinned at hearing that.

"Good, now for part two." Youji said and they both sat with Kio one the couch. One at each of his side.

Kio blinked. He really didn't get these two, but he put his fate in their hands.

Natsuo and Youji took out notes and pictures they had took.

"This is what Soubi likes to do." Natsuo said. "And you'll need this info when you two go on a date."

"A date!? How do you think you'll get me on a date with him when he just wants to woo Ritsuka." Kio said a bit sadly at the end.

"Let us worry about that. You just study up on what we gave you and leave the rest to us." Youji said.

Kio sighed again, but kept the image of him and Soubi in mind which kept his spirits up.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kio went to art class, walking along with Soubi. Though it was rather silent until Soubi broke it.

"Is something wrong Kio?" He asked.

"Uh...No why?" Kio asked smiling a bit sheepishly.

"You've been mopey lately. Its not like you." Soubi said raising an eyebrow a bit as he looked at him.

"No I'm fine. I've just been tired is all." He said.

"Well if your sure. By the way, do you know what Natsuo and Youji have been up too?"

A small chill ran up his spine. Soubi knew something was up. This was his time to cover up the plan from him.

"Well they are in school now and there just doing a report from what I've heard." He said.

"I see. For a moment there I thought they were spying, but oh well." Soubi said smiling.

Though as Kio looked at him, he could tell that Soubi still suspected something. Kio looked away a bit. He really wanted the plan to work. He prayed in his head for it to work out. Though he would have to act his normal perky self so maybe Soubi's suspicion's would would go down.

Though when Ritsuka was walking to school the Zero pair stopped him.

"Hey Ritsuka-kun." Natsuo said smiling at him.

"Uh...What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Were here to ask you a favor." Youji said simply.

"What is it?" Ritsuka asked, thinking he wasn't going to like the idea.

"We want you to command Soubi to spend time with Kio." Youji said.

"Why?" He asked now confused.

"Were going to get Kio and Soubi together. At least maybe for awhile." Natsuo said.

Ritsuka blinked as he paused for a bit.

"So you want me to command him to leave me alone and spend time with Kio?"

"Yup, it would make Kio happy that Soubi is spending time with him and maybe Soubi just might have more feeling for him." Natsuo said.

Ritsuka looked down a bit and sighed.

"Will...I still be able to see him though?"

"Well of course you will. He'll just be spending more time with Kio. You'll still see him." Natsuo said.

"So what do you say?" Youji asked.

A small pause was between them as Ritsuka thought about the idea.

"All right. I'll do it." He said.

Youji and Natsuo smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such the looooong wait. I need to update so much more and I'm hoping I'll be able to. I tried to make this chapter a little long one.**

* * *

Youji and Natsuo left Kio to do his homework that they gave him and went to a separate room.

"Do you really think it's going to work?" Youji asked as he sat down on the bed.

"It's always possible. Its all left to Kio at this point." Natsuo replied as he sat next to him with a small smile.

Youji gave him a nod. It seemed like he couldn't care less if Kio and Soubi got together, but he was actually hoping they would.

Back in the living room Kio was looking through everything that the zero pair and given him. He knew some of the things, but not everything. He still didn't get why they were helping him. It was odd, but appreciative. After looking a few things over he went to his room and put the notes and pictures under his mattress not wanting Soubi to ever find them. It wasn't like he looked through his things anyway. Kio was the one who did that. Kio then laid down on his bed getting a strawberry sucker from the drawer next to his bed. He put it in his mouth as he instantly tasted the strawberry flavor.

_'Can I really do this? I've tried so many times and each time he just brushed it off. How is this going to make it any different? Or am I giving up to easily? I wish I was Ritsuka...Lucky kid...He has Soubi all to himself and I have nothing...'_

Kio sighed deep and sadly as he curled up in his bed more.

_'If this doesn't work I'm giving up for good...'_

**--**

Ritsuka sat on his bed doing homework waiting for Soubi to come. He needed to tell him the order. He didn't get why they wanted him to do this, but he was going to do it anyway. Then his cat ears perked up when he saw the adult. He had his usual smile and blue coat with a scarf as he normally did.

"Hello Ritsuka, doing homework?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

Ritsuka nodded as he put the book that he was reading down.

"Soubi, I got an order for you." He said.

Soubi blinked his eyes looking a little surprised, but put on his usual smile back on quickly like it never went away.

"Whatever you want Ritsuka." He said.

"I want you to leave me alone for awhile and spend time with your other friends. Like Kio." Ritsuka said.

Ritsuka didn't really want to say that, but he needed to catch up on school work. He had been falling behind since Soubi came every night and stayed late just talking or showing small bits of affection such as hugging and small kisses. Plus his therapist said he needed to start getting out and hang out with kids his own age. He would at least try it. Besides it wasn't like he would never see him again.

Soubi looked at him a bit strangely.

"Can I ask why you want me to leave you alone?"

"I have to do school work and such. Don't worry I'll call you when you can back here, but you should spend time with others even if you don't think so. I want you to." Ritsuka said.

Soubi paused before any change of expression or words.

"OK." He said simply. He couldn't refuse an order.

Ritsuka then got up and gave him a hug.

"Be good and stay out of trouble." He said.

After an hour of having Soubi over he left for home. Ritsuka then laid on his bed again.

_'I better finish my homework...Its already late...'_

As Soubi walked in he saw no one in the living room like usual. He walked in Natsuo and Youji's room and found them sleeping. He did the same to Kio's room and found him with his eyes closed to. Soubi then went to the couch and sat down on the couch not really paying attention to whatever movie was on the screen. He wondered what he would do since now most of his day wouldn't be devoted entirely to Ritsuka like it was normally. The only other people he could spend time with was Youji, Natsuo, and of course Kio. Then he heard a small creak. He turned his head and saw Youji.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I was just seeing who had to T.V. so loud."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said then turned the T.V. down.

Youji then sat on the couch with him.

"Your kinda home early. Your usually still with Ritsuka. Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No, its an order."

"An order?" Youji said hiding a smirk.

"Yes." Soubi said simply.

_'So Ritsuka actually did it. That gets him out of the way.'_ Youji thought to himself.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me what he tells you to do I guess." Youji said yawning.

Soubi kept his eyes to the screen of the T.V. with a blank stare.

"Well good night Soubi. Try not to stay up too late." Youji said as he got up and went back to the sleeping Natsuo.

Natsuo's eyes flickered open at the movement Youji was causing on the bed.

"Go to the bathroom or something?" Natsuo asked tiredly.

"No. I was just telling Soubi to turn the T.V. down."

"Hes home rather early."

"That's because Ritsuka told him the order." Youji said in a whisper.

Natsuo blinked his eyes and smiled a little.

"Its still working so far." Natsuo said.

Youji nodded and smiled.

"Let's go to bed." Youji said and that's what they did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the motivating reviews. :) I'm surprised people still read this even after not updating for so long. Anyway here's chapter 6. I hope you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Kio sat up in bed blinking his eyes tiredly putting on his glasses then looking at the clock seeing it was 10 am. The clock next to his bed was the first thing he really looked at the mourning. He got out of his bundle of blankets as he swung his legs over the bed and putting his feet into some light blue slippers his mother had gotten him awhile ago. He stood up stretching and shuffled to the living room. As he looked on the couch he saw Soubi sleeping on it. The T.V. was on and had some popular talk show on it even though no one was watching it. Kio blinked as he got closer to him. Soubi looked so peaceful. Not a care in the world. It seemed sleep did that a lot for people. Kio then sat on the floor next to the couch where Soubi's head was, simply staring at him. Then Soubi's eyes started to twitch and they fluttered open seeing Kio. Kio gave him a big smile.

"Good mourning Sou-chan! How did you sleep?" He asked cheerfully.

"Fine and yourself?" Soubi asked as he sat up yawning a little.

"I slept just fine. No dreams or anything for once in a long while. It was kinda...nice." Kio said as he still smiled at him.

Kio almost looked like a kid to Soubi as he sat on the floor like that with that smile on his face. Then Natsuo and Youji came into the room. Youji was rubbing his eye holding a stuffed bear and Natsuo was smiling a little. He was more of a mourning person than Youji who clearly wanted to go back to bed.

"Oh, good mourning you two." Kio said to them.

"Mourning Kio." Natsuo said. Youji just mumbled a good mourning back to him as he sat on the couch next to Soubi ready to pass out again.

Everything went a bit silent except for Youji's light snoring. Natsuo sighed and decided on letting him sleep a bit more. At this time Soubi would be heading out. Kio and Soubi didn't have any classes today, but he still went around and spent most of his time waiting for Ritsuka to get home. Though since Ritsuka said the order Soubi had to follow. He wasn't sure what to do now. He was so used to his daily routine he felt a bit awkward being there with Natsuo, Kio, and Youji. Even though they had spent a couple hours together it was never really a whole day.

"What should we have for breakfast?" Kio asked breaking the silence.

"Umm...Why don't we go out to eat?" Natsuo suggested.

Kio blinked and looked at Soubi. He wouldn't mind going out to eat. They were somewhat low on food and he didn't want to go grocery shopping since he was being a bit lazy. Soubi glanced down at Kio then thought a bit.

"I...guess we can. If you all want to." He said.

Natsuo and Kio let out a small cheer and Youji blinked his eyes open rather clueless on what was going on. Though without telling him Natsuo dragged Youji to the their room so they could get ready. Kio went to his room getting on some new clothes. Soubi just got ready in the living room. When they were ready they walked out and started heading to a restaurant that Kio had suggested. When they got there they were seating in a booth. Youji and Natsuo on one side and Kio and Soubi on the other. Youji got the thought that they almost looked somewhat like a family. Him and Natsuo were the kids while Kio the mom if he was a girl and Soubi the dad. He gave a small smile to it. It was a weird though that he pushed away. Then the waitress came by getting their orders and left them alone again.

"So Sou-chan, when was the last time you went anywhere to eat?" He asked.

"I don't really remember. It was some seafood place."

"Do you like seafood?" Kio asked.

"Its not my favorite type of food, but I'll eat it."

"Did you go with anyone?"

"Seimei." Soubi said simply.

"Oh." Kio said looking down at the table.

It was always awkward when Seimei's name was mentioned. Kio though could care less for the guy, but whenever something dealt with either of the Aoyagi brothers it was a little different than a normal chit-chat if you were talking to Soubi. Kio could see why. Soubi had to deal with the older of the brothers first which was probably terrible for Soubi to deal with in a lot of ways. Then he was ordered to love his younger brother Ritsuka. Kio really wondered if he really, truly loved Ritsuka or if he was just following orders. He never asked of course. Then after a couple of minutes their food came. Youji and Natsuo started eating their food happily and rather quickly. Soubi on the other hand ate like he was royalty. Kio found himself staring at him as he ate. It took a glance of his eyes though to make Kio look at his own food and begin eating. It was a rather silent meal besides Soubi telling Youji and Natsuo to slow down or else they'll choke. All the way home was pretty much silent to. Kio just didn't know what to talk about really at the moment even though he should've taken the opportunity. As they walked Kio noticed a convenience store. He had some spare cash in his pocket and decided he wanted to buy more suckers since he was low.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. I'm going to buy more suckers."

They nodded to him as he crossed the road watching out for cars and made it inside. He walked around getting his usual kind of suckers and went around the store buying treats for everyone and some break and milk. It would take care some of the grocery shopping he had to do sometime later. He paid for everything and left the store. He hated carrying things like milk, but had to do it anyway. As he walked along the side walk he smiled and hummed a little. Everything seemed alright. Then without warning the bags from his arms were jerked away hard from his hand and he saw some punk running away with them. Getting over from the shock rather quickly he started running after him quickly.

"Hey, get back here!" Kio yelled after them angrily.

Though the man didn't stop and kept running. He ran into a ally way and of course Kio yelled after him still hoping he could catch the thief and get the things he just paid for back. Then steel met Kio's head knocking him down. Kio whimpered a little as his head throbbed from the pain that a steel pipe and brought onto it. He could feel blood come down his face, but couldn't find any strength to get up. He then heard snickering as two other men came out and the thief came closer to him. He lifted up his head and saw the one who hit him. He could see them, all three of them.

"Check what's in the bag Reizo."

Kio guessed Reizo was the thief and he was correct as he started checking the bags and pulling out the things showing his friends. Then he put everything back in the bag as if they forgot about Kio, but it was to much to wish for as the man with the steel pipe looked at him giving him a grin.

"What should we do about him?" He asked though it wasn't much of a question. It had a taunting tone like everyone else knew what was happening except for Kio. Kio's eyes widened a little.

"W-What do you want from me? You got my food and all I have is some pocket change. You can have it if you want." Kio said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Pocket change? Nah. We have something else in mind for you. You might actually enjoy it."

Kio's mind raced with different thoughts. Then hands started to grab for him to being him to his feet. Kio closed his eyes though hoping just to get everything over with without seeing it. Until he heard punches and him being dropped to his knees. He looked behind him and in surprise saw the three men knocked unconscious on the gritty ground. When he looked a little more he saw Soubi standing there looking at him. He smiled glad to see him, but everything started to get blurry and then it all went black.

* * *

**Bad ending at least I think. Not what you expected, huh? I just thought of this idea and how it could work out in this. You'll probably see in chapter 7 when I get it typed and put on here. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what ya think!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't you think he needs to go to a doctor?" Natsuo asked as Soubi laid the unconscious Kio on the couch.

"No, he'll be fine. We can take care of it ourselves." Soubi said as he headed into the kitchen to get a wet wash cloth to at least clean it up a little and to put what Kio bought on the kitchen counter. He had managed to get that back to. He also went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

The two zeros looked at Kio then at each other.

"What do you think could have happened to him if Soubi didn't come to his rescue?" Natsuo asked turning to Youji.

"Probably rape since they seemed to have the goods and plus its common." Youji replied as he looked at Kio.

Then about a minute later Soubi was back with the wet cloth and a first aid kit. He started to clean up the bloody wound on Kio's head trying to be gentle. Though it still didn't stop Kio from whimpering a little and opening his eyes. His vision was blurred for a slight second though as he blinked he saw Soubi hovering over him. He blushed a bit then understood what he was doing. Kio kept his mouth shut though except for letting out some little noise from the pain. He felt a little happy that Soubi cared like this at least. Then Youji and Natsuo looked at each other and got a grin like they knew what the other was thinking and of course they did. Natsuo got behind Soubi and gave him a small push though it was enough to make Soubi fall forward and then lips crashed.

Kio blinked as his eyes widened a little. His face was beat red though he took this opportunity to actually kiss Soubi. Even if it was for a second or so as he closed his eyes and kissed him. Soubi's eyes were widened to, but then they closed for a bit. He noticed Kio kissing him and without really knowing it he was kissing him back. He then rose away from him. Soubi's hair was hiding his eyes.

"Natsuo...Youji, take care of Kio for me." Soubi said as he stood up.

Kio looked at Soubi, worried as he suddenly sat up quickly. He had sudden guilt for what he did and thought he made Soubi upset or something.

"Wait! I'm sorry Sou-chan. I didn't mean it...I...I just couldn't help myself is all. I'm sorry..." He said sadly looking down.

Soubi was at the door and stopped.

"Its OK Kio. You didn't do anything wrong. Its just frustrating..." Soubi said as he opened the door and went out.

Kio blinked and stared at the door sadly still. He didn't really get what he meant, but he laid back down again and sighed deeply. Youji then sat on the couch where he could without sitting on Kio and started to clean up the rest of the dried blood. Kio turned to him and gave him a faint smile. He used to wish these two would leave and find someplace else to live, but now he was glad that they were there.

"So what do you think Soubi meant by its frustrating?" Natsuo asked as he sat on the floor next to the couch.

"Its hard to say." Youji replied. "What about you Kio?"

"I don't know what he meant either. I just hope he isn't upset with me."

"You heard what he said though. He said it was OK." Youji said.

"Well you know how Sou-chan is. He lies about how he feels or thinks. I wish he would tell me more..."

Natsuo looked at Kio a bit sympathetically.

"Well maybe hes just confused right now. Just give him time and maybe we'll see if we made progress or not." Natsuo said.

"Sorry I pushed him on you." Youji said.

"Oh no, its fine. It might have been my only opportunity to kiss him if this doesn't work." Kio said giving him a small smile.

Natsuo and Youji both smiled back at him. Then Youji put on a small bandage on the cut on his head.

"So I guess I lost everything I bought today to, didn't I..." Kio said, sighing a little.

"No actually Soubi brought that home to. He put it in the kitchen." Natsuo said.

"Can you go get me those bags, please?" Kio asked.

Natsuo shrugged and went and got the bags for him and set them on his legs. Kio sat up and rummaged around them a bit before pulling out the bag of suckers. He tore the bag open at the top and took out a random flavor then held the bag to Natsuo and Youji. They both looked at each and blinked then taking turns reached in and got their own sucker. Kio smiled at them as he put it in his mouth and the zeros did the same with theirs. For some reason it was peaceful for that moment as they sat in silence.

--

Soubi walked along the busy sidewalk with his head down. The moment of he and Kio kissing was playing in his head. He couldn't get it out. It shouldn't be that big of deal. He was Ritsuka's anyway, wasn't he? Or Seimei's? He then stopped and looked up at the sky that was turning grey with clouds. Who did he really belong to? Was he really in love or just following orders? He did he just fall in love to easily? Soubi sighed and then sat on a bench. He had so many questions, but yet really no answers. It was a confusing maze. He also felt bad for walking out on Kio like that. It wasn't his fault. Of course he knew of Kio's love for him so he would take that opportunity to kiss him. It wasn't his fault at all.

He then looked up and looked at the couples who were smiling happily and holding hands or even kissing. They looked so blissful and didn't care what was happening around them. They only cared for the one they loved. Soubi felt rather lonely then. He wanted something just like that. He wanted to be blissful and not care about anything, but his lover like they were. Soubi then shook his hand and looked down at his folded hands on his lap. Everything was just getting to confusing for him.


End file.
